A Forest of Vines
by crystal-river
Summary: Axel goes to investigate a new world. Unfortunately for him, there is something lurking in the dark already. WARNING: TENTACLE RAPE!


Axel was furious. His feet slammed the floor as he power walked through the hallways. He passed Demyx's room and then turned right, kicked his own door in with such might it almost flew off its hinges, stepped inside, slammed it back so hard he was sure Ansem could hear it in his study and threw himself face-down on his bed.

He could hear Roxas come running in the hallway. Axel was fuming and _not _in mood to listen to his friend, well, really 'not his friend' at the moment.

"Axel!", Roxas yelled and slammed his fist on the fire-wielders door. "Axel, c'm on. I'm _sorry_. I really, really am. Just, let me, you know, explain, OK?".

Axel gritted his teeth so hard it hurt. His hands clawed at his sheets and a growl formed in his throat. _I'm not going to answer, _he thought.

"Axel!", Roxas yelled again and pounded the door a couple of times.

_Not… answering…_

"A-X-E-E-E-L-H!", Roxas whined and with each pause there was a light knock.

Axel felt his face get hot and closed his eyes, taking in short little breaths. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Although with every minute, this argument seemed more and more bizarre, his _tantrum _seemed more and more childish.

Axel took a deep breath and then used his hands to push himself off the bed. He stood there, eyeing the door. Good thing that the doors here in Oblivion were designed so that only the owners of the bedrooms could enter freely. If anybody else wanted to, they had to be let in. This kinda reminded Axel of the old vampire tales humans told their children to scare them from opening their houses to total strangers.

Roxas was silent now. Was he gone?

"I'm sorry", Roxas breathed so lightly Axel could barely hear it. "I know you must be very angry and hurt right now, and you have the right to be.. but-"

But Axel had gotten enough. "_Shut up! _I can't believe you violated my trust like that! Now, everyone is laughing at me behind my back. I won't be able to show my face without getting a nasty comment for two weeks!", Axel shouted and kicked the air.

"Axel…", Roxas whispered and Axel could hear the remorse in Roxas' voice.

This only made him angrier, and right alongside that, stupid and embarrassed. Axel paced heavily a couple of times across the room. After a few minutes, the anger had subsided but the embarrassment had just filled in its gap. Now, Axel was beginning to feel weird pacing like this and stopped. Axel eyed the door and then scowled.

"Damn it all", Axel breathed and hid his face in his palms. He couldn't very well go out there now, could he?

Axel let his hands slide down slowly and then walked to the bedroom door. He put his hand on the door knob, felt the cold steel, then pushed it down and pulled. The door slid open. There was no-one in the hallway. Axel sighed and rubbed the back off his neck with his free hand. It can be really hard to admit you over-reacted.

Axel closed the door again, the click sounded loud in the heavy air. "I really need to cool off a little more, gather my thought a little before I find Roxas", Axel said and sighed. He glanced at the tall, narrow window opposite his bed and saw the black, never ending universe. Stars were scattered over it and glittered and shone like always, not worrying about a thing. _Guess it's a good time now to visit a new world,_ Axel thought to himself, _it's been a while_.

Visiting a new world was something Axel enjoyed a lot. It was soothing to see new things, _beautiful_ things. A walk by a deep purple ocean or jumping about in a world with less gravity than normal was fun.

Axel raised his gloved hand, the black leather cloak ruffled, and then stretched out his fingers. _A random world…_, Axel thought and then called forth a portal. The black hole in the air swirled in circles and Axel vaguely thought he should tell Xemnas he was leaving but then pushed that aside quickly. Axel craned his neck, looked at the white door, maybe he was hoping Roxas would knock again? Then Axel walked into the portal.

It was pitch black, Axel could see nothing. Once, he had tried to make a fireball in the air, just to see if there was really something there. It hadn't worked, the flames wouldn't come, Axel had felt drenched and heavy and he had felt nausea flow over him. He had not tried it again.

Axel walked a few more steps and then the hard floor from Oblivions' castle seemed to change, the floor was softer. The blackness around Axel took on shapes and then there was another portal-gate. Through it Axel could glimpse something sober and inviting. He stepped out of the abyss and into a thick forest, full of trees, plants, vines, dark-colored flowers and there were roots covering the forest's floor, twisting around each other. The air was damp but cool and clean.

The portal behind Axel vanished and he took a deep breath. "I wonder what this world is called?", Axel wondered out loud. He glanced up and saw that the trees, as thick as Axel was if he embarrassed the air, met far, far above in a green sea of leaves and branches. Not a lot of sunlight came through, but that didn't really seem to matter really because the light that did manage to shine down, seemed to be rebounded of the forests' floor. Not a lot, but enough so that it reminded Axel of a gray sunrise. He guessed that the thin mist in the air added to that effect.

Axel started walking slowly, rubble on the ground cracked lightly and some droplets fell from the leaves high above. There was no other sound, no birds singing, no snakes or bugs, no rabbits or deer Axel could spot. And really all there was, was the never ending forest. "This is nice", Axel hummed. "I wish it could be this _quiet _at home sometimes, no Larxene or Demyx shouting, no Vexen making fun of others…". Axel sighed. He wasn't angry at all anymore. He halted and leaned against a nearby tree. The rough bark scraped at his cloak but Axel didn't care. He let himself slide down, into a shallow slope of moss connecting to the tree.

He closed his eyes and thought of the past half hour. He remembered the snickering faces, even Zexion had smirked. Zexion never smirked. Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx and Larxene had all laughed so hard they started crying. He remembered how Roxas had tried to pull him away, and how, very slowly, he got why all of them were laughing. He had seen Roxas' eyes widen, remembered how embarrassed and ashamed he'd gotten. The thing was, a couple of days ago, Axel and Roxas were supposed to be making a report but had decided to have a dance-off instead. A _dance-off? _What the hell? Anyways, they had decided to videotape it and then look at the result. And, apparently, Roxas had shown it to the others.

Axel rubbed the brick of his nose. He knew he had gotten way too mad. It _was _funny after all. Axel laughed bitterly. He had gone totally wild in the stupid dance-off. Damn it.

Axel opened his eyes and laughed again, a little lighter now. "I'm such an ass", he sighed. "I bet Roxas wouldn't have gotten this mad at _me _if I'd shown it to the others. Plus, he was on the tape too…", now Axel felt guilty. "Roxas wouldn't have minded…".

_Ruffle…_

Axel's head snapped towards the sound. He knew he had been talking out loud and now regretted it. When nobodies came to another world, they were not to let just anyone see them without assessing the situation first. Axel stood up very slowly and looked around. Maybe it was just an animal? But he hadn't seen any so far.

_Ruffle ruffle_

There it was again. But it came from…

Axel jumped sideways and jerked his head upwards. And there, it had hung right above his head, was a green, long snake. Axel huffed with relieve and shook his head at his reaction to something so lowly.

But there was something really strange about this snake. For the first thing, it didn't seem to have any eyes. Axel took a step forward, curiosity getting the best of him. "Weird", Axel said and picked up a stick from the ground. He took another step and then , poked the snake. It didn't hiss or snap at the stick, it just twisted around itself and there was some _ruffling._ Axel laughed and began to poke it again but suddenly dropped his stick.

Something was slithering on his boot. He looked down, ready to kick another snake but then paused. "No way…", he whispered and squatted down. "It's a.. plant?", Axel said and watched the vine slither across his boot. He glanced up and now saw that it was a vine too. It was hanging from somewhere above, slowly swaying back and forth. In fact, when Axel glanced at the ground again, quite a few vines were moving around now.

"Wow, kind of cool place I guess", Axel laughed and poked the hanging vine with his finger. It writhed around, reacting to Axel's touch. Axel watched it amazed. "What _is _this plant? It seems to be, like, alive".

Axel dropped his hand, he had completely calmed down by now and thought to himself it was about time to go back. He gave the hanging-not-a-snake-vine a last glance and then turned around and – _thump._

Face planted to the ground. "Ah, crap", Axel growled and spat out dirt and old leaves. He'd probably tripped over a root or something. Axel got to all fours but felt his right foot was still stuck, he pulled, but it wouldn't come free. "Come on now", he snapped and looked back at what was holding him back, and froze. There was a vine, a green forest vine, wrapped around his ankle. "Stupid rope-thingy", Axel said and yanked his leg back. The vine held firmly. Axel stood up, the vine starting to slither its way very, very slowly up his calve. Axel grabbed a tree and used it to try and pull his leg free. It didn't work.

"Well fuck this", Axel growled and with a whip of his hand, the vine was on fire. If it had had a voice it would probably have screamed, but even though it didn't, its reactions were very similar. It twisted and lost its grip, thumped against the ground and then pulled itself away.

Axel just stood there aghast. "What. Was. _That?_"_, _he thought to himself. He didn't have time to think anything else though because a green line thumped onto his chest with incredible speed. The momentum threw Axel backwards onto his back. Axel gasped and pain shot through him. He felt the ground under him move. He turned his head to the side and saw _a lot _of vines slithering on the forest floor now. "What? Where did they come from? I don't…", Axel began, but this was just too bizarre.

He was about to get up when one of the vines, wrapped itself around one of his wrists. Axel growled, feeling a little uneasy now, there were a lot of the fuckers by now. "Let me go", he barked but the vine only tightened its grip. Another one was wrapping itself around Axel's leg. Axel was aghast. "Oh no you don't", he hissed and was about to whip his hand to create flames when the plant holding his leg suddenly whipped Axel up into the air. This caught Axel off guard and now he dangled, by his leg, upside down and his cloak fell over his head.

"Argh", he yelled. "Let me go you – you – plant!", Axel shouted. He saw the ground a couple of meters below, only slithering shapes, no solid ground. Axel felt fear begin to kick in. He was all alone in this unknown world, he was at a complete disadvantage, and even if he could light some of the vines on fire, there seemed to be hundreds, no, _thousands._

Axel pushed his cloak up, but it didn't really help at all. He felt the vine holding him up, slithering slowly up his leg now, it was already at his knee. "This is in my way", he breathed, grasped at his zipper and pulled it all the way down. It flapped in the air and Axel ripped the cloak off, watched it fall down to the ground and land on the plants. Now he was only wearing a thin, white t-shirt with to sleeves. But he could see clearly.

Axel glanced at his leg, the vine still slithering, and pulled himself up. He caught the plant, it was about an inch wide, and lit his hands on fire. "Got you now", Axel laughed, but that didn't last for long. At least five vines shot from the leaves above and wrapped themselves around his hands and legs. Axel felt himself being pulled away from the vine he had been burning and stretched out vertical, facing upwards.

"N-no way", Axel whispered, sweat was starting form on his brow. "I can't believe this". He heard the forest moving. He felt the iron grip of the plants on his limbs. "I'm being attacked by a friggin' forest", Axel breathed. And then it hit him. Fear. Axel wasn't sure why he was so afraid, but it didn't really care, did it.

His cream rang out though the empty forest. No-one would be able to hear him. He jerked around but it didn't have any affect at all. Was the forest going to _eat _him? Was this the reason there was no life here? Axel heard himself yell for help. But then the atmosphere changed. Axel stopped shouting and froze. Then he listened.

The ruffling below had stopped. It was like the forest had gone still. Axel held his breath, waiting for the pain of being eaten alive. But then he saw something move in his peripheral vision. He snapped his head toward it and saw… a vine. But it was a little different from the rest. It was, somehow, older. Darker. Thicker, and… scarred. It was hanging from the branches somewhere high above. And it was moving closer.

Axel shivered, there were goose bumps on his bare hands. The vine was almost touching him now. He jerked a little but the other vines just hardened. "R-Roxas", Axel whispered, his voice trembled. And then the cold, dark vine slid under his back. Axel was completely still, made no move. The plant slithered around his torso. Axel eyed it, this close up, he saw it was a little slimy. "Gross", he hissed . The vine was in no hurry to eat him it seemed. I just slithered around him once more so now Axel was completely stuck.

The plant slid lower, down to Axel's hips, not gnawing at him or anything. But Axel was still completely frozen. His t-shirt had moved slightly up in the commotion and the vine slid over his bare skin. It was cold. Axel bit his lip.

The vine slithered slowly further down, onto Axel's black pants and over his groin. Axel shivered a little. And, to Axle's amazement, the vine stopped. _Yeah, just change your mind, stupid freak, go away and leave me alone, _Axel thought hopefully. But then the plant moved again. It rubbed over Axel's groin again and Axel tensed up. This was really uncomfortable. The plant paused again. Axel breathed out and clenched his fists.

But then, the plant's movements changed. And Axel gasped with shock. The vine seemed to be…rubbing… against Axel's groin. Axel tensed even more and pulled at the vines holding him in the air. The thick, old vine was moving slowly back and forth, rubbing Axel's pants. Axel didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes, tried to think of something else, but failed. And then, a small moan escaped his lips. Axel's eyes opened wide. Did he just _moan. WHAT?_

Axel did not believe this. What was the fucking forest doing to him? "Let me…go!", Axel shouted. The vine did not halt its pace. And then Axel felt it; his cock got…hard. Another moan escaped and Axel's face turned red and hot. "N-no", he gasped. "You retarded FUCKER!", he shouted and tried to move away from the vine's touch. He trashed around as much as he could, which was not a lot. It had some effect he thought because the vine's end had now risen and was apparently, though it really could not, watching his face. Axel bared his teeth in a primitive way which could only be read as a threat.

The vine backed away slowly, maybe it was intimidated by Axel's defense? This gave him a surge of hope. Axel opened him mouth wide, baring his teeth even more and growled as best he could. The vine backed a little more. "Hahh!", Axel grinned madly. "See! I'm _stronger _than you, I'm _dangerous_". Axel felt like he was winning mentally. Maybe if he growled a little more, the vines would drop him and he would be able to portal away. He would have already, but the only way to escape was _through _the portals. He could not make the portal around himself. He took a deep breath, ready to scream at the plant but what happened next made him go limp with shock. The vine's dark, thick end, _hissed _a little and then it… split?

Axel watched with horror as the vines split itself right through the middle. One second there was one massive vine, and the other, there were five, slithering and slimy vines writhing through the air. It was like they had been sticking together by the slime or something. Anyway, now the five three meter long vines, connecting at their end to the original, were all hissing at Axel, moving much, much quicker than before.

And then, Axel screamed. The cry rang out high but was cut off abruptly as one of the five vines whipped to his face and wrapped itself over his mouth tightly. The cold slime entered Axel mouth and he gagged, the liquid tasted off something sour and sweet mixed together. Axel was terrified, tried to bite the plant as hard as he could but it had no effect at all. And now, the other four vines wrapped themselves around his torso.

Three of them slid quickly down Axel's stomach and back and then when they got to his pants, forced their way under them. "Mmmh!", Axel tried to yell out but the vine covering his mouth was doing its job perfectly. Axel felt the cold plant slither further down, taking his pants and boxers with them. When they got to the boots and couldn't possibly squeeze under there too, they just left them there and slid back up. Now Axel was only wearing his t-shirt, but it was much thinner and the vines simply ripped it off of his body.

Cold, naked, slimy and afraid, Axel now hung in the air without any chance off escape. He could feel the vines explore his body, feet and hands. The vines hissed again and one of the vines slid over his groin again. It had gone limp again after Axel's attempt to scare the vine away but got hard just as quickly. _No no no no noooo, _Axel cried out in his head. Actually, he could feel hot tears run down the corners of his eyes, into his red, spiked hair. The cold vine was joined by another. Axel shivered as they ran over his hard-on almost gently. Another vine slid up his bare chest, rubbing over one of his nipples.

Not a lot of thought could gather to make a sentence in Axel's mind by now but. All he could do was feel the vine sexually use him. And, though Axel would never admit it, he was beginning to enjoy it a bit. The vines on his penis wrapped around it, wriggled and massaged him. Axel huffed, the vine covering his vine slacked and then entered his mouth slowly. Axel let it slide in, didn't have the will to push it out. He was being pumped now,"Ahh..", Axel moaned. "A-ahh".

And then he felt the last of the split vines. It was probing at his entrance. Axel was moving in rhythm with the vines, felt all hot and embarrassed. "Good God!", he shouted with pleasure. And then the vine entered him. "Ow!", Axel yelped, he had never experienced anything like this before. He felt the vine slide in slowly, then it backed a little and pushed in again. He felt the tip of it rub against him from inside. "Ghh. Ahh!", he moaned and sucked the vine in his mouth. And then he felt the vine inside him hit something. He cried out with pleasure, his back arched and he came all over his stomach and thighs.

Axel breathed heavily and gasped. The vines didn't stop moving. They were still all over him, still pleasuring him, but Axel felt like he wouldn't possibly be able to expose off anything more than he already had. The vine in his anus was still rubbing at the tender spot it had found. Axel hadn't even known he had it, he'd always just done it the usual way. "N-no more", he sighed. "I can't-", but then he came again, his back arched just like before and the tension in his lover stomach faded away.

Gasping for air and covered in sweat and slime, Axel tried to push the vine in his mouth out. Astonishingly, it gave way and exited his mouth. The vine in his entrance also pulled away, leaving a faint sting. "Oww", Axel whispered and then, _thump._

-xoxox-

Axel opened his eyes. He was lying on his back on the forests floor. He turned his head to one side, then the other. The vines were…not there anymore. Axel sat up quickly but regretted it immediately. His head hurt like crazy, his back and one leg did too. He glanced down himself and winched. He had his pants still down to his ankles, he was slimy and really, _really _cold.

"What just happened wh-", Axel began but then remembered the fall. The vines had, just like that, dropped him. _From a few meters_ onto the ground. But that only explained half of his pains. Axel closed his eyes, tried to force the memories out of his mind and failed. He then got up, staggering a bit, and drew up his pants. He whipped his head around to make sure nothing was there, ready to pull him back again, made a portal in record time and dove in, not caring about finding his cloak at all.

Axel stumbled out of the darkness and into his bedroom. There he collapsed to the floor, rolled into a ball and cried. He did not know just how long he lay there but when he finally got up again he felt drained. He then went into the bathroom, screwed on the hot water and scrubbed himself clean a few thousand times it seemed. He could still feel the cold, slithering vines all over his body. He cried again.

When Axel finally got out of the shower, he did something a _lot _of people do when they have experienced something terrible, he shoved all the bad things he had just been through into a deep, dark drawer in his mind and locked it away. "And now", Axel said to himself,"I'm going to find Roxas and tell him how much off an assh-… um, what a jerk I was for reacting the way I did".

He reached for his door, opened it and stepped outside. When the doorknob clicked into lock-mode, Axel winched. Then he turned and started walking.

/AN/

I do not believe I just wrote this. Damn. Anyways, my first piece like this. It's rough, it's kinda long for a lemon, but bear with me (I have only read one story like this myself). Please review, I don't expect any hate since it's almost impossible to find stories like these and _read _them if you actually weren't looking for them, but hey, no casualties. Tell me if I could do something better. Should I make another story (and should it be shorter)?


End file.
